Teapot
Teapot, Sunshine, and Frisk, characters in ''The Royal Masquerade'' series, are Royal Guards belonging to the Crown Shield's crew. Although Teapot is first seen briefly in Chapter 2, the three are not introduced to your character until Chapter 4. Appearance Teapot has brown eyes, a bald head with a full brown haired beard, and tan skin. He wears silver armor with a dark blue gambeson underneath. Sunshine has brown eyes, dark brown hair braided on the side and pulled into a top ponytail, and tan skin. She wears silver armor with a dark blue gambeson underneath. She is described as small and young, appears delicate and twig-like, but has incredible strength and blinding speed. She wears extra small guard leathers. Frisk is the "Helmeted Guard" who wears said helmet because he must conceal his identity from the husbands he has angered by sleeping with their wives. Crown Shield says he has worn the helmet for so long that Crown Shield has forgotten what he looks like underneath. Personality According to Sunshine, Teapot is secretly insecure and hides it by trying to be funny. In Chapter 4, his codename is revealed to be "Teapot" because his speaking tone varies from mild to hot. Sunshine is described as the "Cheerful Guard". However, when she drinks a pint and gets drunk, she becomes a spitfire and causes a lot of property damage. Frisk is often seeing tailing women who appeared married. They are his weakness. Background Crown Shield met Teapot, Sunshine, and Frisk individually under different circumstances. With Teapot, Crown Shield met him when their team of guards raided a Black Horn hideout. Somehow that group of nasty bandits knew they were coming and Crown Shield led the guards into an ambush. Crown Shield ordered the retreat and stayed behind to take on the Black Horn one at a time in a doorway to cover them, but was eventually knocked down. Teapot came to Crown Shield's aid. With Sunshine, Crown Shield pulled her out of a burning building when the Black Horn set fire to her village because their mayor wouldn't pay them tribute. Three years later, she showed up at the garrison to take the oath to be a guard. And with Frisk, they were in the same class at the academy. However, Frisk was reassigned to a different class when he was caught sneaking into their archery instructor's bedroom with a bow and arrow, dressed in his delicates, referring to himself as "Cupid". Unfortunately for him, their instructor was visiting her sister and instead he ran into her husband. According to Crown Shield, Frisk has been pulling these stunts for at least five years. Chapters: Teapot The Royal Masquerade The Royal Masquerade * Chapter 2: A Noble Effort * Chapter 4: A Night Under the Stars * Chapter 6: Confessions (Determinant) * Chapter 9: A House Divided * Chapter 12: Lovestruck (Determinant) * Chapter 15: The Conclave * Chapter 16: Truth * Chapter 17: Unity Chapters: Sunshine The Royal Masquerade The Royal Masquerade * Chapter 4: A Night Under the Stars * Chapter 9: A House Divided * Chapter 12: Lovestruck (Determinant) * Chapter 15: The Conclave * Chapter 16: Truth * Chapter 17: Unity Chapters: Frisk The Royal Masquerade The Royal Masquerade * Chapter 4: A Night Under the Stars * Chapter 9: A House Divided * Chapter 12: Lovestruck (Determinant) * Chapter 15: The Conclave * Chapter 16: Truth * Chapter 17: Unity Relationships Crown Shield If you spend time with Crown Shield at your estate's library, he/she tells you that he/she holds all of the Royal Guards in higher regard than Cyrus Vescovi. In Chapter 9, on the day of the Beltane Festival, the crew want to celebrate Crown Shield's birthday. If you decide to join them, they all go to the local tavern, where Sunshine breaks into song and the others join in with praises. They reminisce about adventures they had with Crown Shield. Sunshine and Crown Shield entered a drinking contest when they were young and reckless. The barkeep offered free drinks to whoever could down the most firewine, and a drunken Crown Shield tried to keep Sunshine from ripping the building from its foundation. Sunshine only remembers having a terrible stomachache the next day, but they are now banned from that tavern for life. Frisk's story with Crown Shield naturally involved the former trying to avoid an angry husband. In the story, however, it was a very powerful visiting noble. While Crown Shield was on patrol in the market, Frisk came rushing by, looking for a place to hide. The closest option was a cart carrying barrels of fish. No sooner than Crown Shield helped him into one of the barrels that the cart departed for Stormholt. The dock workers who pulled him out several hours later were skeptical that he was a customs inspector but they let him go. Unfortunately for him, he smelled like fish for weeks. As for Teapot's story, he and Crown Shield were tracking a well-known criminal and ended up cornered at knife point at a cabaret show. Teapot's brilliant idea was to begin singing as if they were a part of the show and it worked. The crowd's eyes were on them and the criminal could not touch them. When you, Crown Shield and the crew exit the tavern to partake their tradition of picking flowers whose colors predict their fortunes for the upcoming year, Crown Shield's flower is green which means prosperity. Sunshine's flower is orange, which means change; Frisk's flower is red, which means another year of danger for him; and Teapot's flower is purple, which means tranquility. He, however, feels he is already a bastion of peace and calm. Crown Shield was never one for celebrating birthdays, but it was Sunshine and the others who started celebrating his/her birthday for him/her. The first birthday party the guards threw for Crown Shield, they had pooled their wages to buy ingredients to bake Crown Shield a birthday cake. Even though the cake was terrible, Crown Shield was touched. In Chapter 12, if Crown Shield is not your love interest, if you decide to investigate his/her Chamber of Ultimate Desire in the premium scene, you find Crown Shield outside with Teapot, Sunshine, and Frisk. While Frisk was in the Chamber of Desire of a married woman, he was dragged out to join Teapot and Sunshine to hang out with their Chief. They toast with a flask of ale that Frisk possibly stole from the previous Chamber and you can join them in a drink. In Chapter 15, if you decide to tend to Percival Beaumont in a premium scene, Crown Shield says Frisk is the most knowledgable to bind Percival's wounds until the healer arrives. Later, Crown Shield sends Frisk after the assassin who tried to kill you. When the Regent orders the remaining two guards to arrest Crown Shield for Queen Kendra's murder, they stand by Crown Shield willing to disobey if asked. Your Character You first meet Teapot, Sunshine, and Frisk at the Lunar Banquet in Chapter 4, where they come to drag Crown Shield to a tavern. If you decide to go with them, you learn about their history as well as Sunshine's strength, including her inability to control her temper when she is inebriated. Gallery TRMCh02 - Guard.jpg|Teapot as "Guard" Ch.2 Trivia * Teapot's character model resembles Will Jackson from The Crown & The Flame series. * Sunshine's character model resembles Miranda Moreau from The Heist: Monaco. * Frisk wears the same armor as the Stormholt Soldiers from The Crown & The Flame series. * While Frisk is attracted to married women, Teapot likes big beefy ladies who can crush people between their toes. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:'The Royal Masquerade' Characters Category:Soldiers